Izumi Chang-Hino
Izumi Chang-Hino - Pandołaczka urodzona w Chinach. Jej matka poślubiła Japończyka i z tąd imię oraz nazwisko pochodzenia Japońskiego. Ojczym traktuje pandę niczym własną córkę, była bardzo rozpieszczana przez rodziców. Matka starała się wynagrodzić córce "patchworkową" rodzinę, lecz nieswiadomie zniechęciła ją do biologicznego ojca przez co Izumi ma o nim gorzej niż niskie mniemanie, mimo że nie widziała mężczyzny ani razu. Izumi to bardzo towarzyska osoba która lubi podobać się i być centrum uwagi. Wie, jak wykorzystać swoje wdzięki by osiągnąć korzyści. Nie odmówi sobie też przelotnego flirtu, nie zaleźnie od płci, jednake kiedy ma dojść do czegoś poważniejszego - Izumi prędko się wycofuje. Bardzo boi się poważnych relacji. Dziewczynę bardzo interesuje taniec nowoczesny oraz klasyczny...z tym, że przy drugim idzie jej znacznie gorzej. Emanuje od niej pewność siebie, doskonale wie czego oczekuje od życia. Osobowość Izumi już przy pierwszym spotkaniu sprawia wrażenie osoby, która doskonale wie czego oczekuje od życia oraz siebie. Roztacza wokół swej osoby niezwykle siln aurę emanują pewnością siebie. Panda doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak silnie jej osoba oddziałuje na innych. Niech Wwas nie zmyli jej uroda i słodka twarzyczka - izumi potrafi być naprawdę upierdliwa. Dziewczyna bardzo łatwo wpada w zachwyt, potrafi wychwalać (aktualnie) lubiane przez siebie rzeczy pod niebiosa. Dziewczyna nie odmówi sobie także przelotnego flirtu, lecz kiedy ma dojść do czego poważniejszego - panda wycofuje się w cień. Izumi nie wierzy w "dwie połówki pomarańczy" czy przeznaczenie. Ponadto, jest jeszcze bardzo niedojrzała i wiele osób ma ją za jedn z tych nastolatek" którym tylko flirt, tańce i ciuchy w głowie. Dziewczyna potrafi skłamać, jeśli tylko zauważy że powiedzeni prawdy będzie szkodliwsze niżli drobne kłamstewko. Dziewczyna staraię zachować równowagę w grupie nie wchodząc z butami do życia innych, chyba że wymaga tego sytuacja. Jest typem wolnego ducha i bardzo ceni sobie miłą atmosferę wokół siebie. Stara się take nie przywiązywać do rzeczy niematerialnych, gdy wie że wszystko przemija. Jej towarzyska natura oraz rozpromieniona buzia przyciągają do pandy wiele osób, które tak samo jak ona cenią sobie fobrą zabawę. Wygląd Izumi to niska dziewczyna, która swoją urodą przypomina pandę małą. Jej twarze zdobią rudawe plamki wokół oczu, a nosek przypomina pandzi. Dziewczyna ma bardzo ładne oczy - tęczówki są w odcieniu szkarłatnej czerwieni. Rzęsy dziewczyny są bardzo długie oraz czarne. Brwi dziewczyny s brązowe, jej usta mają delikatny kolor brzoskwini, z koci ogonowej wyrasta jej ogon, w barwie brązu i rudego, taki sam kolor mają jej "misie" uszy. Włosy dziewczyny są rudawe z brązowymi pasemkami. Relacje Rodzina Mama izumi jest z pochodzenia Chinką, tak samo biologiczny ojciec upiorki który odszedł do innej, kiedy mama izumi była w ciąży. Niedługo potem, pandoaczka związała się z demonem yōkai, pochodzącym z Japonii. Został on prawnym opiekunem Izumi. Panda zawdzięcza mu imię a także fakt posiadania dwóch nazwisk. Obecnie mama oraz ojczym Izumi zamieszkują Chiny, gdzie prowadzą mały bar z sushi. Izumi nie posiada rodzeństwa. Dalsza rodzina Mało co wiadomo o dalszej rodzinie Izumi. Matka pandy nie posiada rodzeństwa, tak samo ojciec. Nawet ojczym Izumi jest jedynakiem. Przyjaciele Izumi na tą chwilę zaprzyjaźniła się z Mao Línglán, Gemini Sigma, Fortuna "Simone" Canis oraz Harumi "Miusa" Nonomiya. Znajomi Dobre, koleżeńskie relacje dziewczyna utrzymuje z Dianne Roxanne , Leila Crowne oraz z Hinata Shimizu. Wrogowie Do gustu pandzie bardzo nie przypadły Meluisa Wasser z poqodu jej namolności a także Picksellette Chains.Exe, która podpadła Izumi po zrobieniu "Niewinnego żartu" na lekcji informatyki, przez co Izumi upuściła na podłogę sprzęt należący do koleżanki i była zmuszona zapłacić za szkodę. Miłość Jak zostało wspomniane - Izumi nie wierzy w związki ani "więzi" duchowe między dwoma osobami. Znaczna Większoć jej "amorów" ogranicza się do przelotnego flirtu zarówno z chłopakami jak i dziewczynami, jednakże nigdy nie przekracza bariery wiekowej 16-18 lat. W Izumi podkochuje się jej przyjaciółka, Mao, lecz panda potrafi tak dobrze maskować swój smutek i zmieszanie że Izumi tego nie dostrzega. Zwierzak Zwierzęcym przyjacielem Izumi jest mały świerszczyk którego nazwała Ming, na cześć swojego dziadka. Zainteresowania 'Taniec nowoczesny' Panda jest całkiem dobrą tancerką, lecz niestety - kompletnie nie wychodzą jej tańce latino (np. Samba) oraz klasyczne (typu walc). I to nie tak ze nie chcała się uczyć, bardzo chciała. Po prostu ich nie czuje. Izumi swoje zdolności taneczne prezetuje najczęsciej podczas imprezowania z przyjaciółmi. Zdolności *'Miękkie futerko' - Będąc pandoakiem, futerko Izumi jest niesamowicie mikkie oraz puszyste. Jest takze ciepa w dotyku. *'Zwinność i szybkość' - Dziewczyna jest bardzo zwinna, potrafi take szybko biega i wspinać się po drzewach. Nie musiaa nawet zbytnio trenować, po prostu ma to w genach. *'Dobry wzrok' - Dziewczyna posiada wspaniały wzrok, potrafi doatrzec nawet najdrobniesze przedmioty. *'Świetny słuch' - Dzięki dosłownemu nadstawianiu uszu, Izumi może pochwalić się doskonałym słuchem. *'Siła fizyczna' - Izumi może nie wygląda na siłaczkę, lecz jest w stanie podnieść przedmioty nawet dwa razy cięższe od siebie. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Pachnie od niej słodką nutką brzoskwini oraz pomarańczy. *Nie zakłada unrań w tzw. Chłodnych kolorach. *We włosy często wpina sztucznekwiaty oraz pałeczki. *Zdecydowanie przesadza ze szminką. Wystąpienia *Brak. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: - Iza. Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' - "Wyskoczymy gdzieś?" '''Najbardziej lubi: - Podobać się, zabawy taneczne i słodkie desery. ...a najmniej: - Kiedy ma mokrą odzież, małych zwierząt. Zwierzak: ''' - Świerszczyk imieniem Ming. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: - Wachlarza oraz spinki do włosów. Ulubiony kolor: ' - Pomarańczowy oraz brzoskwiniowy. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' - Ściany w pokoju Izumi pomalowane są na ciepły odcień pomarańczy, które dodatkowo pokrywa fototapeta z kwiatami brzoskwini. Na parapecie znajdują się doniczki, w których rosną drzewka bonsai. 'Ciekawostka: ' - Wachlarz który panda ze sobą nosi, wykonała własnoręcznie. Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Liścia przez Amity a następnie Rochi. *Design ID został zaczerpnięty od Chizuny z DeviantArt'a. *Jej imię pochodzi od Japońskiego 泉 (izumi) oznaczającego "fontanna, wiosna". *Ma dwa nazwiska - Chang - po mamie a Hino - po ojczymie, który ma nad nią władze rodzicielską. *Urodziny obchodzi 20 Lipca. *Nazwko je ojczyma zostało zaczerpnięte od postaci Rei Hino z anime i mangi "Sailor Moon". *Chociaż Izumi śpiewa jakby słoń nadepnął jej na ucho, jest wielką fanką wieczorków karaoke i nie wstydzi się wytępować, nawet jeśli wie ze jest kompletnym beztalenciem. *Niekontrolowanie porusza palcami, szczególnie podczas snu. *Nie potrafi zasnąć bez skarpetek założonych na stopy. *Chociaż twierdzi inaczej, Izumi jeszcze ani razu się nie całowała (tak na "poważnie") o byciu w związku nie wspominając. *Chociaż Izumi otrzymuje kieszonkowe, ubrania kupują jej rodzice, tak samo z opłatami za mieszkanie - pandę wyręcza w tym dobrze zarabiający ojczym. Klasyczny potwór '''Pandołak - to gatunek zamieszkujący lasy bambusowe i łańcuchy górskie w prowincjach Syczuan, Gansu i Shaanxi w Chińskiej Republice Ludowej. Futro pandołaka – białe lub żółtawe z czarnymi obwódkami – pozwala kamuflować się w thumb|left|173pxpółcieniu bambusowego poszycia. Sierść stanowi także doskonałą ochronę przed zimnem. Jego przynależność do drapieżnych nie ulega wątpliwości, lecz w rzeczywistości odżywia się prawie wyłącznie pędami bambusa, choć – podobnie jak większość drapieżnych – nie gardzi jajami i gryzoniami, które zjada wraz z pokarmem roślinnym. Czasami gatunek ten zostawia także na tych samych drzewach ślady pazurów. Miejsce pochodzenia Chińska Republika Ludowa, ChRL (chiń. upr.: 中华人民共和国; chiń. trad.: 中華人民共和國; pinyin: Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó), potocznie Chiny (chiń. upr.: 中国; chiń. trad.: 中國; pinyin: Zhōngguó) – państwo w Azji Wschodniej, obejmujące thumb|left|186pxhistoryczne Chiny (bez Tajwanu) oraz Tybet i inne ziemie w Azji Środkowej zamieszkane w sumie przez 56 grup etnicznych. Chiny to najludniejsze państwo świata o populacji przekraczającej 1,3 mld osób, co stanowi 19,1% populacji światowej. Pod względem powierzchni jest 3. na świecie, a pod względem wielkości gospodarki 2. (zarówno pod względem PKB nominalnego, jak iPKB realnego) po Stanach Zjednoczonych. Galeria Izumi ID.jpg Szkice główek kilku OC.jpg Chibi Mao & Izumi.jpg W różnych seriach Strój dla Izumi szkic.jpg Od innych Pandaskulette.png|Skullette od Liścia Panipanda moodboard by AG.jpg|Moodboard od Amity Panipanda.png|by chizuny Meta timeline *'?' - Amity adoptuje postać od Liścia. *'Lipiec 2018' - Panda trafia do Rochi. *'Lipiec 2018' - Rochi nadaje postaci imię i "składa wnioski" o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Izumi Chang - Hino. *'Lipiec 2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafiję swojego autorstwa oraz tekst związany z postacią. *'20.07.18' - Izumi zostaje opublikowa na Fandomie jako strona. Kategoria:Chiny Kategoria:Niedźwiedziołaki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija